Utopia
by Smoltwire
Summary: School seminars to promote the social standing of the Cybertronians were usually pointless to Will and Sam. However, this time proved otherwise.


**Title: **Utopia  
**Rating: **K-T  
**Summary: **At a seminar at a high school, Will and Sam encounter an empathetic teen with morbid insight on the future of the human race after his encounter with the Cybertronians.

I actually really enjoyed writing this. It offers a more introspective look on what the war between the transformers means to the existance of humanity. This takes place in a world on the assumption that the Autobot and U.S. Gov. weren't able to hide the existence of the Cybertronians.

* * *

"Now, students of Lincoln Park High School, I want you to meet an important comrade of mine; Optimus Prime!" William Lennox signaled for the red and blue truck to drive out from the curtains. The students murmured to themselves in confusion as Optimus pulled up.

Suddenly, with several large clicks, Optimus began transforming before their eyes. A few girls screamed in the audience, but otherwise the teens erupted into a roar of cheers. Optimus stood tall above the teens and posed. As the students calmed down, Optimus began his lecture and explanation on why the Autobots where on Earth and the cause of the war.

William stood on the sidelines smiling to himself. After the Egypt fiasco, the Cybertronians became a world known phenomenon, and ever since the team made special trips to schools and political events to increase positive attitude towards their existence on Earth.

As he looked over the teens in the crowd, he eyed the smiling faces of the students. Each trip always sparked excitement in the youths. Sam Witwicky stood by his side, obviously not liking the deja vu feeling he was receiving. He grumbled to himself about 'assholes' and 'pricks' and trudged off stage. Will only shook his head. There was no way he'd be able to change Sam's mind, after all, the kid hated his high school.

Once the assembly was over, he rushed his way to relieve himself in the bathroom. The Autobots would stay in the gym for a bit to talk with the teenagers and sign autographs. Liking the fact he had the time to himself, he pushed the bathroom door open and went inside.

"Whoa," he said, halting.

Sam had warmly situated himself beside a young black-haired teen, rubbing his head soothingly. The boy was weeping quietly, his head resting in his hands. Whimpers echoed across the walls Sam looked at him wearily, ushering him to stay put. Instantly forgetting about his dire need to urinate, Will knelt down in his spot across the bathroom. He sent a questioning look to Sam, but he only shook his head.

"What's up, kid?" The boy looked up to him, dejected. Sam sighed, leaning back against the wall behind them. The boy wiped his mucus and tears away, dusting himself off.

"Nothing," he answered flatly, avoiding his gaze. Will stood up and blocked the door, eying the kid. He may only have a two-and-a-half year old daughter, but she did the exact same thing when she was avoiding something.

"Come on, kid. Speak up. You're not getting out of here if you don't," he told him coolly. The teen spluttered to himself, avoiding his gaze. Will sighed, "What was that?"

"I said 'I'm sick of it.'"

"Sick of what?" Sam inquired, "You're going to have to elaborate a little-!"

"The hate!"

Silence hung thick throughout the room. The raven-haired boy looked Will in the eyes and spilled his heart out, "How is it, that a race that's traveled across galaxies and through the heavens, a race that's as advanced as the Cybertronians, can still hate so much?"

"Hey, they don't hate us! They're trying to save us!" Will interjected, standing up angrily. Sam frowned as well, getting ready to argue for his dear comrades. The boy shook his head furiously.

"Not us, dumb-ass! I meant their own race! They've been in a war for thousands upon thousands of years with their own people; their own brothers and sisters! So many have died, and there's a strong possibility that their war will never end even in our lifetime," he screamed angrily, rueful tears spilling from his eyes!

"What does that mean for us, huh? We're not even close to being as technologically or historically advanced as them, so how can we hope for anything like world peace or justice? Look at us: we're still fighting over oil like spoiled children! Our mother planet is dieing, we're brutally killing off the other species we're sharing our world with, yet the only thing that matters to us is pride, money, and religion," he bellowed.

The tears had dried on his cheeks, but the empathy and sadness still lingered in his eyes. Sam and Will could only gape, the boy's pain growing into their own. How had a young boy, not even close in age to either of them, reached such a drastic view in the short months since the Autobots had been revealed?

How was he able to see the crude nature of modern humanity so quickly?

"We're not even close to making a utopia of equality and peace, and neither are they. We're so far behind them, but they still have so much ignorance, hate, and pain even after all those years of progress. The suffering will never stop at this rate. It's not fair. It's not fair..." the boy's eyes averted to the floor as his rant ended in a whisper.

Words fading into the silence, it felt almost like an eternity. Will could only open his mouth; the words never made it out. Regrets and cold truths swirled in their minds, leaving both Sam and Will speechless. The boy never looked up, just made it way towards Will so he could leave.

Will moved out of the way of the door. Without looking back, the boy took his leave. Just before the door shut completely and the boy was gone forever, Sam's voice echoed throughout the high school bathroom.

"There's still hope."

That was all that could be said, and all that ever would be.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
